Meet me at the Place we Fell in Love
by dandorable
Summary: Phil is suicidal and has nobody. He tries to end it. TRIGGER WARNING. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU'RE EASILY TRIGGERED, I CARE ABOUT YOU ALL. SELF HARM, BLOOD, SWEARING, SUICIDE ATTEMPT. This was previously posted on my other account but My other accunt is gone forever.
1. Goodbye

**A/N This Is my old multi chapter that was on my old account. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Dan or Phil. **

**Warnings- Self-harm, Swearing. Passing out, suicide.**

Goodbye.

Phils' mind flickered with thoughts. Why did everyone hate him? Why was he so stupid? No wonder he had no one, he was disgusting. There he sat on the bathroom toilet eyes full of tears. His pale hands quivering with inner pain. A sharp blade between his thumb, middle finger and forefinger. His whole body shaking, he pressed the sharp tip into the soft skin of his wrist. Blood pooled at the tip of the blade. The tears from his eyes poured out, not holding them anymore. He kept doing this over and over the blood pooling on his arm and dripping on the floor He couldn't stop crying. He dropped the blade to the floor. And blood slowly dripped from his wrist to his elbow. He slid off the toilet on to the cold tile floor. His face pressed to the cold granite. That cut blending with the others. He let the thoughts that he had been holding back flow. His family, his problems, and the note scrawled on a paper.

Phil,

I'm seriously done with us. With you.

You're problems are too much for me.

Goodbye.

His Julia was gone. The only girl he ever let himself love. She was his everything. They had fallen in love in Paris. She was the only one who helped him, who made him feel normal again. She made him realize that life was worth it. He tried to call her. She changed her number. He kept crying and waiting for her to come home. For her to Come back and be with him. Help him feel better again. As he lye there on the tile he wished she were back in his arms. She was probably out with another guy already. She had always been the "get over feelings fast" type. He felt his eyes slowl closing. And his head felt light. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Goodbye."

**Review please!**


	2. Barefoot

**A/N Here's Chapter two lovelies. WARNINGS: SUICIDE-ish**

**PLEASE REVEIEIEIEEIEWWIWI :)**

Barefoot

Phil woke up on the bathroom floor. He picked himself up off the floor and looked in the mirror. His white shirt had a rust brown colored stain on the side and his face was plastered with tear lines and sleep. He had blackish circles under his eyes. He stripped his shirt off and put on his black sweater. He went to the pantry. Opened it. He wasn't hungry despite not eating for days.

He hung his head down and sat on the sofa. He just wanted her back. Back in his house, his life, and his heart. He wanted to feel her soft blonde hair through his fingers and her warm touch on his face. He didn't know if he could do it without her. He had grown accustomed to her face. He opened his laptop. An email. He opened it. It was from someone he didn't know.

_To: Phil Lester_

_Subject: Die_

_Phil you should just kill yourself. You are a disgusting piece of shit. Nobody here likes you. You make us all sick. Stay away from us. Stupid sickening freak._

_Love, The world. _

Who would send this? What did he do? He was so confused. Then he remembered. It was probably a viewer from his recent video. The video was just him sitting infront of the camera talking about his depression and cutting and how it got easier when she was there but harder when she left. He checked the comments.

You are just begging for sympathy, aren't you faggot?

_-Candygirl124_

_Stay off Youtube Loser._

_-Rocknroll24_

_You disgust me, little emo boy._

_-Harry134_

_You're just begging for attention aren't you?_

_Mitchell Herad_

There were so many comments. All terrible. He had left his email in the description if someone wanted to talk. He was reaching out to help people, to get support. But not this. He deleted his video. Why did he even make one? He thought it would give him relief. It didn't, it just added to his pain. People telling him things he already knew. He slammed his laptop closed. He lay on the sofa, balling his eyes out. He had enough of life. He had enough of being called names and being ripped to shreds inside. He was sick of the aching pain everywhere he went. The laughing the staring. He was done. He went out of his apartment door leaving it unlocked. He walked up the metal escape stairs to the roof. He ran his hands across the cold railing. He opened the door. He took a breath of the sweet London air. He felt every particle move into his lungs. He walked over to the edge. He looked down. He stepped onto the ledge. His bear toes over the edge. He stared intently down at the pavement. Cars moving swiftly by, and people walking along. He was content. He closed his eyes. Who would care about him jumping anyway? Nobody would miss him. Nobody wants him. He heard a gasp.

"What are you doing?" the voice was cautious.

Phil yelled back, "Doing what everyone wants me to do, go away."

The stranger took a step. Phil heard it, the shoes scraping against the gravel.

"I don't want you to die" the voice shook. " Just come down from there we can talk."

Phil sobbed, "Why would you care about some stupid emo freak?"

The stranger took several steps. " Because I was you once, that kid who just wants someone to love him, to take him just for himself."

That caught his attention. Phil's crystal blue eyes peered at the stranger behind him. He was a tall boy with shiny brown hair and chocolatey brown eyes. He looked worried. He had a warm sweater wrapped around him. Phil turned away. He closed his eyes and felt that tears roll down his face. They felt like acid in the cold wind.

"Please. I'll do anything" The boy stepped up onto the ledge beside Phil. He reached over and grabbed Phil's hand. He squeezed slightly.

"Let me help you. I need you to be okay."

Phil nodded slightly and the boy stepped down, put his hand up for Phil. Shaking, Phil took the boys hand. His eyes just commanded him to do whatever the stranger said. He stepped down. The stranger pulled him in for a hug. Phil was balling. His chest shook with heavy breaths as he tried to stop crying. "Thank you." He whispered in the boy's ear.

"My name is Dan" the boy said relieved, "and your welcome."


End file.
